yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Date
'Invisible Date '''is the main ending theme song for the movie, ''Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. The song is sung by sweet ARMS, the Japanese voice actress unit signed to Nippon Columbia. DVD #sweet ARMS One Man Live : "TRIGGER ~the Sing-le Action~" LIVE Video (October 13, 2014 (Mon) held at Shinjuku BLAZE) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Theme Song Preview = Lyrics Romaji= Aijō yūjō or akogare chōwa sa reta kono baransu Shirazushirazu kizuite ita Unspoken Rules Kantan ni wa iidasenai Mienai subete misukasu yō ni Sashidasa reta sono-te o tsunaida shunkan Omoi no mama motomeru mama ni Koko kara hajimaru Date A Live Kimi o tada kanji rareru Sore dake de mitasa re teta hazunanoni Abaredashita kanjō mune no fukaku nemuru omoi ni kidzuite Tashō kajō shita senbō yuragi dashita anbaransu Shirazushirazu kuzurete iku I'm loosing control Komara se tari shitaku wanai Sugiru koku o oshimu yō ni Tsunagatte ita sono-te o hanashita shunkan Omoi no wa wa katachi o kaete Koko kara hajimaru Date A Live Kimi o tada mitsumete iru Sore dakede jūbundatta hazunanoni Me o samashita yokubō mune ni fukaku yakeru omoi ga kowakute Aimaina kage (Anata wadaare? ) Mōhitori no watashi (Sō, watashi) Uketomete kurerunara (Uketomete kurerukara) Don'na unmei demo kamawanai Mōsukoshi (Sukoshidake) kono mama de (Aa dō ka) Kiete iku (Kono toki o) itsu made mo... Kimi o tada mitsumete iru Sore dakede jūbundatta hazunanoni Me o samashita yokubō mune ni fukaku yakeru Omoi ga kowakute (Omoi ni kidzuite) Watashi o mitsukete |-| Kanji= 愛情　友情 or 憧れ　調和された　このバランス 知らず知らず　築いていた Unspoken Rules 簡単には　言い出せない 見えない全て　見透かすように 差し出された　その手を繋いだ瞬間 思いのまま　求めるままに ここから始まる Date A Live キミをただ　感じられる それだけで満たされてたはずなのに 暴れ出した感情　胸の深く眠る　想いに気付いて 多少　過剰した羨望　揺らぎだした　アンバランス 知らず知らず　崩れて行く I'm loosing control 困らせたりしたくはない 過ぎる刻を　惜しむように 繋がっていた　その手を離した瞬間 思いの和は　カタチを変えて 個々から始まる Date A Live キミをただ　見つめている それだけで充分だったはずなのに 眼を覚ました欲望　胸に深く灼ける　想いが怖くて 曖昧な影(あなたはだあれ？)もう一人のわたし(そう、わたし) 受け止めてくれるなら(受け止めてくれるから) どんな運命でも構わない もう少し(少しだけ)このままで(嗚呼どうか) 消えて行く(この時を)いつまでも... キミをただ　見つめている それだけで充分だったはずなのに 眼を覚ました欲望　胸に深く灼ける 想いが怖くて(想いに気付いて) 私を見つけて |-| English= Affection, friendship or desire, the balance that has been harmonized Without realizing, I had established Unspoken Rules I can't put it into words It's as if the unseen was perceptible The instant I grasped the hand you reached out Just like I want, just like I desire From here on, starts Date A Live Just by feeling you I was supposed to be satisfied with just that But my feelings went out of control and I noticed the desire sleeping in the depths of my heart Jealousy and excessive measure, an unbalance started to throb It collapse as I don't realize it I'm loosing control I don't want you to get worried It's as if I regretted every passing second The instant the connected hands were separated I will change that harmony And here is where Date A Live starts Just by looking at you It was supposed to be enough with just that But the awakened desire that burns deeply in my chest scares me An ambiguous shadow (Who are you?) My other self (That's right, me) If you accept me (Because you will accept me) I don't care what fate awaits me A little bit more (Just a little) Let's stay like this (Oh please) And it'll start disappearing (At this very moment) forever... Just by looking at you It was supposed to be enough with just that But the awakened desire burns deeply in my chest And that feeling is scaring me (I realized how I feel) Find me Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:Theme Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Date A Live Series Category:Feature Articles